Talk:Digimon Hunt
What about the ones from Digimon Xros Wars. :They don't exist, that's what. The army leaders are called "Generals". 03:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Then why not make a page for the Generals Unidentified Digimon On the Hunter Gathering there's a Digimon that I can't identify. Some one help me, we need to list it on this page. 20:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :After some analysis, I think it's Kudamon (2006 anime). 23:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The ears, head shape, apparent scruff, and arms lead me to believe it is actually Dorugamon. 04:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hrrm...there's a bit of discrepancies with that, too. However, this thing is way too dissimilar from Kudamon in its size and how it holds its ears and arms for me to feel comfortable saying it's Kudamon. We should leave it out until we can get better pictures. 04:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :If it's a Dorugamon, then where are it's wings? Besides, the size discrepancy is not relevant considering that we a mini-Yukidarumon there. 14:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I just saw you've left "unidentified Digimon" on there. I was looking at an old revision. 14:16, January, 2012 (UTC) :::What I'm seeing appears to be a Dorugamon with its wings folded in, as a bird does. Also, we've had tiny Chuchidarumon before (honestly, we could be seeing a Chuchidarumon and Geremon here, anyway), whereas Kudamon and the thing it's based on simply don't make sense being taller than a human...and Kudamon's arms are too pudgy to bend that much, like a saurian. In any case, my second thought is that it would be more responsible for us to wait until we get a better look at this, than to declare that it's just a gigantic, weirdly proportioned Kudamon. 15:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Notably, Ryudamon holds his arms the same way. Do we want to say it's Ryudamon for now? 17:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Partners in the event to capture volcadramon, which hunters do witchmon, shimaunimon, and allomon belong to? youm have teir names listed here, but without pictures i can't list who the belonged to on their pages.DalekSupreme13 09:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's because we don't know who is who. Their names are credited, but we don't know who is Kne, who is Noboru, and who is Haruki. We have to wait them to reappear, be listed on either Toei or Asahi pages (which are being neglected), or see if someone can identify the voice actor by their voices, as the actors are credited. However, voice distinguishing seems to be unreliable, so I don't think we'll consider this as a source. 12:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::According to onkeikun, Haruki has Witchmon, Noboru has Allomon, and Ken has ShimaUnimon. He said that captions say who is speaking. I'm gonna list this as it seems reliable enough. 14:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Nene since Nene is seen fighting a DigiQuartzmon with kiriha, rika, and mimi in episode 76 of xros wars, should she be listed as a hunter since it appears she is participating in a hunt?DalekSupreme13 05:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :That thing is trying to kill everyone. It's not hunting. Lambosan 05:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Heroes the protagonists from the previous seasons are participating in the final hunt against quartzmon, so do we list them as hunters participating in the hunt?DalekSupreme13 06:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :There is a clear definition of Hunters given in the series and clarified on this page several times. Until they match that definition, they should not be called Hunters. :Again: unless the anime or other official sources call a character a Hunter, they are not to be considered one. Do not start a topic about whether a character should be listed as a Hunter unless you have such a source. 17:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Besides, Ruki said they are not Hunters, just helpers. 22:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hunters Should there be a page just for the hunters or just stay on the digimon hunt page.--Red Duel 21:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) What is wrong with this revision? http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Hunt?curid=39270&diff=388692&oldid=388627 Dude0001 (talk) 02:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Once again, link instead of heavy copy-pastying. Kryten already explained what's wrong. Learn to pay attention, that's the very thing that got you banned multiple times Jdogno7 (and don't attempt to play fool, your behavior is too specific for you to be someone else, and statistically speaking it's very hard for it be someone else). :As for Ken, I randomly selected someone because the teams don't have names and it would be weird and redendant to say "Haruki, Ken, and Noboru's team". I could have said "southern island team", though. You do have a point here, though Noboru isn't specifically indicated to be the leader. But again, no one in that team has any characterization other than "we are Hunters". Though Noboru is the only one whose X Laoder is shown, and he has a reptile Partner like Taiki and Ryouma. Kryten, Lanate, what do you guys think? 13:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I am honestly fine with either listing all three members, or calling it the southern island team. 14:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) What is wrong with this revision? http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Hunt?diff=prev&oldid=391369 Yggdrasil01 (talk) 02:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :For the same reasons they were removed in the last several times. Lanate (talk) 03:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Rules Are these the only known rules concerning the Digimon Hunt stated in Digimon Xros Wars II (Hunters)? *A Hunter can only Reload one Digimon at a time. *A Hunter can digifuse the Digimon they are using with only one other Digimon. *It is forbidden to Capture another Hunter's Digimon. If there are any others, what are they and what episodes are they stated in? Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 10:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, these are the only known rules. 14:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) With the first two rules: *A Hunter can only Reload one Digimon at a time. *A Hunter can digifuse the Digimon they are using with only one other Digimon. The first one is proven fact that a hunter can only reload one a a time. But what about the second, in what instance was that shown to be so, beyond being stated so? Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 21:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) List of Hunters Is there a specific reason why the Hunters are listed in the order that they are? For example why the Xros Heart team is listed in the order that they are? Or why their allied Hunters are listed in the order that they are? Or why Ryouma's team is listed in the order that they are? Just to be clear, I am not asking why Xros Heart is listed first, then their allies, then Ryouma's team, then the next team, with the Digimon Hunt related characters coming last. I am not asking about the listing order of the teams, I am asking about the listing order of the teams' members. Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 01:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine as it is. 15:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) That answer did not give an explanation to my question(s). Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 01:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's the order the commercial breaks use, it's fine as it is, and this is an issue that you've previously been tendentious on. Stop trying to push it. 20:32, December 27, 2015 (UTC) http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Hunt?diff=prev&oldid=410547 Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :It's not a team, it doesn't need to be listed under a separate header as if it was. As I said above, the page is fine as is. Stop editing the pages that you have caused trouble on in the past. 12:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Hunt?diff=410799&oldid=410694 What was wrong with labelling that team as Noboru's team? Testuser001 (talk) 05:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC)